


a litany of greetings and excuses.

by cyberpunk (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kourai likes Sachirou, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pets, Self-Indulgent, So fluffy i just -- theyre saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cyberpunk
Summary: everyone in the vet clinic knows who hoshiumi kourai is because of how frequent he goes there. wonder why.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Hoshiumi Kourai/Hirugami Sachirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a very self-indulgent fic that i wrote while working on my oikita fic. this isn't really as dramatic as my usual writing style, and this is too fluffy that i can't stand it. 
> 
> [ my tweet that made me wanna write this ](https://twitter.com/ecruirises/status/1313633942583427072?s=20)  
> [ song! ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6iNpTteS4BKEzbVnwIvNmb?si=OSTz_zf4QFuAgU8azCZZMA)

Kaminari’s monthly check up is today.

Hoshiumi Kourai, his owner, marks the calendar box with a blue-colored check to signify that today’s agenda has started. He usually takes a bath right after he washes his cat so it seems as if they were bathing together. One time, Kourai ended up flooding his bathroom because what was supposed to be bathtime became a tragic playfight. 

There is a veterinary clinic near his apartment which is really convenient because he doesn’t have any other tasks today and it will be a waste of gas if they spend it on a short appointment. Inside the clinic, there are pets of all breeds, some being identical to Kaminari’s breeds. The nurse stationed at the reception glances briefly at Kourai and starts typing down on her computer, making Kourai approach her out of curiosity. Usually, she would have told him they’re listed already, but now she didn’t. “Rina-san, are we not listed yet?”

“No, not exactly,” she trails, scratching her head. “Actually, the vet Kaminari is listed under gave us a last minute advisory that she had transferred to a different clinic because she moved cities. For now, I’ll assign you to one of the other vets that we have here.”

Kourai stares at her, scrutinizing her as if she were misleading him. “Hoshiumi-san, if you’re doubting me, I can give you the contact information of Kaminari’s new veterinarian. Plus, he just finished his clerkship recently so you can trust him. The pets here _love_ him, and I think he will, too!” With that, Kourai nods slowly, letting Rina take care of the transfer. He sits beside the middle-aged woman who owns a persian cat and lets Kaminari sit on his lap. 

Moments later, one of the nurses inside the private room comes out and raises a thumbs-up to Rina, who nods and checks her list. “Hoshiumi Kaminari, Hirugami-san is ready to have you.”

Hirugami-san.

Not even a single drop of familiarity awakens an unknown memory in Kourai yet the second his mind processes the name of Kaminari’s new vet, he feels as though he were searching for a memory he never had. He picks up his cat and stands up, walking to the room while chanting the doctor’s name. 

Eventually, he meets _Hirugami-san_ , but not in the conventional way of the vet introducing himself. Instead, he didn’t even notice he was the doctor and mistook him as a nurse. One of the nurses mentioned him as a doctor so that concluded that he met him. He can only see his back and side profile, but when Hirugami-san turns around, Kourai nearly drops his cat.

He hopes that his jaw isn’t slacking because all his senses are focused on the hot veterinarian. “Are you Kaminari’s owner? I am Hirugami Sachirou. His vet moved so I will be taking care of him from now on.” Sachirou raises a brow when Kourai barely moves a muscle. He grabs the clipboard from his assistant and scans the paper for his name. “Hoshiumi-san?” He calls him once again, finally gaining his conscious attention. 

“Oh, right!” Kourai snaps back to reality with a flinch. “Um, here,” he says as he carefully places Kaminari on the bed. “He doesn’t get used to new doctors easily so I hope you guys can get along just fine!”

“Hoshiumi-san, that’s okay. I’ve been around feral animals and those that nearly scratched my eyeballs,” Sachirou chuckles, flashing a reassuring smile that sends Kourai off guard. The way Sachirou speaks to Kaminari is quite deserving of Kourai’s admiration. Truthfully, Kaminari _is_ feral when it comes to new people, just like how wary his owner is. However, it is much to Kourai’s surprise that Kaminari is really obedient to Sachirou. He even scratched his former vet.

For the entire checkup and right after, Kourai only paid attention to his face, his smiles, and his honeyed baritone voice. 

He may have forgotten to bring his cat home out of disheveledness, but that doesn’t matter. He’s able to go back to the clinic and take his cat home. 

Monthly checkups have thirty boring days in between them, and even if Kourai has work, he spends the entire time checking if there is something wrong with his cat. Kaminari appears fine, nothing wrong with him at all, but his owner is quite strange for trying to inspect his entire body to see if he has the least bit of ailment or wound. 

Four days after the checkup, Kaminari is left inside a dirty apartment. When Kourai comes home from work, Kaminari is limping toward him. He doesn’t know whether to feel happy because he gets to see the hot vet again or worried because, _come on_ , his pet is injured. He picks him up and tries to find the reason why he’s limping. He discovers a splinter penetrated into Kaminari’s paw. Since it’s still afternoon and Kaminari appears to be in agony, Kourai sprints to the clinic with him, still wearing his work clothes. 

Rina almost drops the box of test tubes she’s holding. “Hoshiumi-san, what’s the hurry?” 

“Kaminari has a splinter!”

“Hoshiumi-san, please calm down,” Ikoma, another nurse, says. “You’re only going to stress your pet — are you looking for someone?” They ask, trying to catch Kourai’s wavering attention span. “Oh, no! I was just wondering if the vet is here already,” he excuses, hoping they would buy it. Ikoma raises an eyebrow, probably sensing something odd about Kourai’s random enthusiasm while his pet is agonizing in pain.

Sachirou appears, wearing scrubs, ruffled hair, with a monkey sitting on his shoulder. His eyes hover to Kourai and there’s a sparkling connection that reflects fireworks in their eyes. Sachirou smiles and says, “Welcome back, Hoshiumi-san.”

Apparently, that won’t be the last time Kourai sends his cat to the vet for no valid reason but to check Sachirou out. 

This time, though, destiny chooses to humor him. Ikoma informs him that Sachirou hasn’t arrived so another vet might vouch for him. Kourai sighs and nods, just to make Ikoma think he’s okay with it. He’s totally not, but it’s not like he can do something about him. After all, he’s just a customer. But they don’t budge. Ikoma starts laughing and sits beside Kourai. “Hoshiumi-san, you think you’re subtle?” They say in between fits of giggles. “You’re coming here more often than usual and you can’t deny the fact you’re trying to make excuses just to see him. Even the littlest malfunctions of your cat will make you go here. His old vet once told me you brought him here with bugs on his fur and now even just a little dandruff will you make you rush here,” they point out.

“Ikoma-san, are you being paid to call me out?!” Kourai exclaims, thinking they are threatening him. 

Who catches their conversation is also the person Kourai has been waiting for. He’s smirking at the little kid and his little puppy. Ikoma snickers, cackling when Kourai throws them glares. “Trust me, Hoshiumi-san, you are very obvious. Not to mention you’re not even paying attention to him when he’s giving you instructions—”

“Oh, is that true, Hoshiumi-san?” Sachirou joins their conversation and raises a quizzical brow at them, lips stretching into a grin. His hands are on his hips and he’s anticipating Kourai’s response. His question alone sends Kourai’s focus to space as he starts sputtering. “You eavesdropper! This is a conversation between Ikoma and I!” Kourai exclaims, voice cracking. 

“But you guys are talking about me, though,” the vet points out, running a hand over his hair before putting his surgical gloves on. “Don’t I have the right to butt in, _Kourai-kun_?” This is Ikoma’s cue to leave, so they do. Kourai snarls at them, only to receive a guffaw in return. 

“If you wanted to hang out with me or let’s be more appropriate, _flirt_ with me, you could have just said so, Kourai-kun.”

“Hey, it’s not like that!” Kaminari flinches. The kid and his puppy turn to them. “And who told you you can call me Kourai-kun?”

“Do you not want me to?”

Kourai looks down, eyes trailing to the fire extinguisher somewhere in the lobby. “Well, I want you to. So what if I want to flirt with you anyway,” Kourai scoffs softly, hands fidgeting. Rina is only looking at them in shock. She had never seen Kourai fidget and look away for the two years he’s been coming to this clinic. He’s confident and believes in what he can do, but now he looks like a stray puppy and she doesn’t know if she should laugh or just be relieved that Kourai has a weakness, too.

Sachirou can hardly control his emotions, so he laughs as he writes down his number on a piece of sticky note. “I still can’t forget about the story of how you named your cat. Killua seems to be an interesting name, though. I named my dog Feitan before,” he says, inserting the cap of his pen. He hands the sticky note to Kourai before adding, “You can call me any time before or after my shift. How does that sound, Kourai-kun?”

Of course it’s fine with Kourai. Not only did he score a date, Kaminari is healthy, too, and will have a second dad soon.


	2. what happens if they're in quarantine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the commenter who wanted a chapter 2. Originally, I wanted to preserve this as an open-ended fic but like... I love Hiruhoshi. No one can stop me, but anyone can enable me. 
> 
> I had my old account linked in the first chapter but it's not there anymore haha. If you really want to find me, I'm vainriots on twitter! I don't follow back that much but I still interact!

So quarantine happened and Kourai badly wanted to punch the virus as if it were a human being. 

A couple of months later, Kaminari is sitting on his lap as he types away on his laptop. Work from home is absolutely the worst and there are many reasons for that. Firstly, he doesn’t get to go out as often as he used to. Secondly, everyone’s getting sick and outside feels like entering an apocalypse movie through the screen. Thirdly, He doesn’t get to see Sachirou. 

Just because they’re in a relationship means they already share a home. In fact, Sachirou lives quite far so he can’t visit them whenever he desires. Besides, he’s the one who tells Kourai all the time that he needs to follow the protocols. 

In conclusion, Kourai ends up seeing Sachirou’s pixelated, lagging and freezing, low resolution face on his laptop screen. Kaminari purrs when he sees Sachirou. Kourai pouts when he sees Sachirou. “Don’t you vets know how to—”

“Kourai-kun, for the last time, I am a doctor of animals. I can’t make vaccines for human viruses,” Sachirou cuts him off with a static voice, choppy, then after speaking, he freezes again. _Your internet connection is unstable_ displays on Kourai’s screen and he yells. Kaminari jumps off his lap, knowing it’s the start of Kourai’s yelling antics again. Somehow, we can all collectively relate and understand Kourai here, because he’s balancing both work and Sachirou. Balancing his email taking a long time to send and his Zoom call connecting and disconnecting. 

Later on, when his connection stabilizes, Sachirou is smiling at him as if to calm him down. “Kourai-kun, it’s okay. Everything will be okay. You’ll be fine. The pandemic’s gonna end and we won’t have to postpone hundreds of dates. We can even go to other countries just like what you wished for. If I can go out now, like when the second wave ends, I will go there. By the time that happens, my work will probably go back to normal except we’re having extra precautions and I can stop by at your place.”

“We should live together, if you want to. I live closer to your workspace,” Kourai says calmly, then sips his drink. “Only if you want to.”

Sachirou laughs. “You miss me that much?”

“Yes, but oh my god, stop that face. I hate you.”

“You don’t,” he retorts cockily. “Go prepare a guest room for me. I’ll pack up.”

“What the fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not meant to glorify the pandemic. I am suffering just as much as everyone does. 
> 
> I have another hiruhoshi quarantine fic which is under my original account "veils". Check that baby out!

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ecruirises) !! let's be the best of friends !!


End file.
